Sweets
by aphshan31
Summary: Sonia has returned to Japan from her trip to her home country Novoselic. Souda goes to meet her at the airport; but he appears to have a surprise... in a packet of sweets? Includes two OCs: Sonia's little brother Robert, and Souda's little sister Jessica


**Sweets, A Sonia and Souda Fanfic. (A Non-Despair AU)**

Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi Souda have been best friends since they met in Kibougamine Academy when they were seventeen. They had been going out for at least four years, and they had finished high school and were living their own lives together happily. Sonia was the Princess of the small European country by the name of Novoselic; so she had to go home to attend her royal duties. However, she always called her mechanic once in the morning then once in the evening; even though she was very busy, she always made sure to call Souda.

It was around April time and Souda was waiting at the arrivals area in the airport for his princess, he held a bouquet of white and yellow roses, he was in his usual mechanic's jumpsuit, sneakers and black beanie. Directly next to Souda, was his little sister Jessica Souda. She was about 11 and three quarters, she wore a white t-shirt with a deep pink knee-length skirt, she had sweet black buckle shoes and white ankle socks. She had long hazel brown hair, with a braid on the right side of her face, her eyes were a dusky brown and she had one of her older brother's beanies on her head. Jessica was holding onto her brother's waist, cuddling him as they waited for Sonia.

At about 2.39, Sonia walked through the gate, with her bag in one hand and her little brother, Robert Nevermind, walking beside her. Robert had the same fair blond hair as Sonia, but his hair was messy with a side fringe which almost covered his right eye; his eyes were a bright blue. He wore a black casual blazer with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tidy trousers, a white dress shirt which was left out as well as plain black converse. As soon as he noticed the Japanese siblings, he pointed to them; taking Sonia's wrist and dragging her with him over to them.

"Hey, Jessica!" Robert called as he ran toward them, dragging his older sister along with him.

"Hi Robert." Jessica smiled and let go of Souda's waist to hug Robert. The two younger siblings hugged each other and chatted about what had gone on when they hadn't seen each other. The Nevermind siblings had been away for about 4 months, Sonia had to go home to address the people of her small European country.

Sonia gave Souda her elegant little smile, closing her eyes as her cheeks became dusted with a shade of baby pink. The traditional black bow in her hair, which held a small braid along the crown of her head; she truly was a beautiful girl…she deserved the title of the Super High School Level Princess when she and Souda were in Kibougamine Academy. Souda must have been the luckiest guy in all of Japan to be with such an important girl; he loved her with everything he had.

Sonia smiled at the younger two before standing by the mechanic, "How are you Souda-San? It's been a long time since we last saw one another." Souda responded by putting his arms around Sonia's waist and holding her close in an embrace.

"Yeah it has. I missed you ya' know." He grinned, showing his shark-like teeth, he then offered the bouquet of roses.

"I missed you too." Sonia smiled up at him; her pale green eyes glittered in the sunlight; her eyes widened slightly as he offered her the bouquet, she took the roses and became lost in their pleasant fragrance. Souda's heart fluttered every time he saw those green eyes…even after their four years of being together. The flame-pink haired boy cupped the girl's cheeks and kissed her soft lips. Sonia responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing the feel of his lips on hers. After a few moments, the two broke their kiss and just focused on one another.

"Hey, can you cut out the mushy crap? Let's go to the arcade already!" Robert pouted, pulling on the hem of Sonia's skirt.

"Alright Robert." Sonia giggled, "But let's head back to Souda's home first so we can put our bags away-"

"Ah, no need! My dad's waiting out front to take your stuff back to ours. So we can head straight to the arcade after givin' my dad your stuff." Souda beamed.

"Oh okay then. That's wonderful!" Sonia clapped her hands once in excitement, before Souda picked up her bag over his shoulder and offered her his arm. She giggled happily and linked her arm with his, while holding the bouquet in her other arm. Robert and Jessica held each other's hands as they walked to the exit of the airport.

The four soon reached the car and Souda put the Nevermind's luggage in the boot and the bouquet in the back seat of the car. Souda then waved to his dad and he drove away. "The arcade is only about a ten minute walk from here." Souda spoke as he took Sonia's hand; she returned the grasp on his hand and entwined her dainty fingers around his.

Robert and Jessica continued to talk, Robert talked about how the Nevermind's castle was huge and how he had nearly every single video game and console that had been around in his lifetime. But as soon as anyone tried to play with him they would lose immediately; but not Jessica…she was actually competition for him especially when it came to racing games. Jessica always beat Robert at most of his racing games; which really annoyed the European boy.

The two younger siblings continued to skip ahead of the elder siblings. Sonia and Souda walked together chatting about the duties that Sonia and Robert had to attend to when they went home to Novoselic. The fair-haired girl explained about a dance that she and her family attended in Germany; Souda was very interested as Sonia showed him some photos from the dance.

Soon, Robert let out a shout. "Hey, there's the arcade. Let's go!" Robert held Jessica's hand tightly as he sped off to the games with the brunette. Sonia and Souda leisurely walked behind the two younger siblings; hands entwined. Sonia looked up to Souda and giggled at her little brother's excited manner; Souda just grinned back showing his shark-like teeth.

Sonia and Souda stepped into the arcade only to see Jessica and Robert on the Dance Dance Machine, hopping and stepping in time with the music. Then the younger siblings ran to multiple racing games.

"So, how was it over here?" Sonia spoke, sitting with Souda sipping a cold drink.

"Hm? Oh, not too bad. Dad and I are still working and Jess is finishing her last year of elementary school soon." Souda smiled brightly. "We went to see our grandparents on our mother's side too, which was pretty fun."

"Oh I see. For your mother's anniversary?" Sonia whispered softly, knowing that it was a sensitive subject for the pink-haired boy.

"Y-Yeah…It was fine. A little sad but ya' know. I just… can't believe it's been seven years already. Feels like only yesterday that Jess, Dad and I were seeing her be buried." His pink irises sparkled with tears, but he held them back. The blond frowned sadly and snuggled into him; he responded by putting an arm around her. "I'm okay babe…it's just a difficult subject to talk about, that's all."

"I do apologise for bringing it up, I forget how much of a touchy subject it must be. Please excuse my intrusion on your family business." Sonia bowed her head apologetically, then Souda cupped her chin and brought her face up to his; her green gaze meeting his pink.

"It's honestly okay Miss Sonia. I promise its fine, you didn't know." He gave her a toothy smile. Despite the grin he gave, she still felt bad; a princess becoming involved in someone's privacy is absolutely atrocious behaviour for someone of her status!

Souda and Jessica's mother, Kyoko Souda, passed away when the boy was only fourteen. She had died in a collision – their mother was a motorcyclist so she had too many injuries from the accident. She did manage to wake up about two weeks after her accident, but it wasn't for very long, her family: Souda, Jessica, Ryu (their father) and her parents were there. The flame-haired boy remembered his mother's last words, "Don't turn into me whatever you do…don't end up like me." She gave a teasing and fruitful grin, "But please remember… Mom loves you…so much." And after those few words, her eyes fluttered shut and she passed away. Souda and Jessica were holding their mother's hands as she died; the younger only being four years old.

The mechanic frowned slightly at the princess, sensing her upset, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "Please don't worry Sonia-San."

"I do apologise though Souda." She buried herself into his embrace and he dotted butterfly kisses to her head and cheek.

"It's alright," He cupped her cheeks and brought her face up to look at him, he gave her a smile that was full of light and happiness. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Dammit Jess! How can you win fourteen races in a row?" Robert gasped, his streak most definitely ruined from playing with the young girl. She simply giggled and teased the blond into utmost embarrassment; their older siblings glanced over and laughed softly.

"Hey! Can we go see the movie now?" Jessica squeaked as she looked over to her big brother. The pink haired male grinned, nodding definitively. At this, the girl squeaked with excitement and took Robert's hand, running off towards the movie theatre, the blond following close behind.

Sonia and Souda walked leisurely, enjoying each other's company, their hands and fingers entwined, but the mechanic's cheeks began to flush a light shade of pink. "Are you alright Souda-San?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He grinned as brightly as he could, that blush slowly getting brighter.

"If you're sure." The princess smiled in return and pressed a kiss to his warm cheek. At this, Souda removed his hand from hers and instead wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, she responded by placing her arm around his upper chest, her hand resting on his shoulder blade.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I love you Sonia~"

"I love you too," her cheeks were now dusted a baby pink as they exchanged the sweet words. Although the moment was broken soon after by the impatient whines of Robert and Jessica; causing the two adults to run to meet their siblings.

"Alright guys. What movie did you want to see?" Souda grinned, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

"How about 'Momo-chi and the Seven Star Sprites'?" Jessica giggled brightly, but her smile fell when a groan of disapproval emanated from beside her.

"You gotta' be kidding! That's such a kids' film," Robert groaned as he stretched his arms above his head.

"But, it's said to be a good movie, all of my friends at Iwatabi say it's really fun." She pouted softly, her dark eyes glimmering with tears.

"Eek!" The European boy squeaked as he saw the girl begin to cry, "A…Alright alright! We'll see that movie then!" His cheeks flushed beet red as he ran his thumbs over her cheeks, collecting small droplets of tears, "Just… stop crying. It makes me feel sad too."

The Japanese girl looked up at Robert through damp irises, "Y-You mean it?"

"Y-Yeah…I do." Robert pouted to the side, then looked back at her, "But I'm doing this so I don't get looked down upon. I'm not saying we can watch the movie because _you_ chose it."

Jessica giggled softly and dried her tears, kissing Robert's cheek, which stunned the boy and his face flared up, becoming insanely red. "Arigatō Robert, that means a lot to me." The boy huffed in response, averting his gaze to the sweets and drinks.

"Y-You wanna' go get some sweets while they get the tickets." He nodded his head over to Sonia and Souda, his gaze still facing away from the brunette.

"Oh! No need, we've got some already–" Souda began, but Robert held up his hand.

"No, I want to apologise properly and get Jessica some sweets." His blue eyes sent an icy glare up to the pink haired male.

"A-Ah… sure. Go ahead." Souda grinned awkwardly, what was it with him and getting abuse from the younger boy?

Robert and Jessica wandered over to the counter; hand in hand. Their siblings watching them carefully, with small smiles on their faces.

"It's obvious that they really like each other." Sonia smiled brightly.

"Yeah it is. Robert gets so flustered when Jess acts all cutesy with him." He laughed softly and bought the tickets for the movie, he got them all in the same area, but slightly separated so the kids could be together and then the adults could be together too. They went over to the food counter and retrieved Robert and Jessica, who were holding three small packets of sweets between them. "Ready to go?"

Jessica and Robert nodded excitedly, at least the younger blond wasn't so embarrassed anymore. He had taken note of Souda's actions with Sonia, and linked his arm around Jessica's waist as they walked. The younger Japanese girl blushed at the touch but snuggled into Robert as they walked.

They went into the almost full movie theatre and sat in their seats, Sonia and Souda in two seats, one row, behind Robert and Jessica.

Sonia rested her head on Souda's shoulder, content with just being by his side after their four months apart. He smiled down to her, pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and ran his fingers through her fair hair. Sonia looked up at him and smiled, kissing his chin.

"Did you…want anything to eat Sonia?" Souda asked, hesitantly, his cheeks burning bright pink and his hands began to get sweaty and clammy.

"Not at the moment, you can eat if you'd like to though." She smiled brightly. Souda smiled back; she sat up and sipped some of her drink before replacing herself on Souda's shoulder.

Souda bit the inside of his cheek slightly as he 'opened' a (already-opened) pack of gummy sweets. He picked up a small jelly heart and popped it into his mouth.

The trailers soon came to an end and childish music filled the room, Sonia and Souda didn't take much heed of course. This kind of movie didn't appeal to them as much as it did to the kids.

The bright colours on screen had captivated all the young children in the audience and they greeted 'Momo' as she appeared on screen.

Partway through the film, Souda offered the bag of sweets to Sonia, flushing a bright pink. This time she accepted the sugary delight and picked one from the pack. "Oh look, a ring~" This made Souda's heart jump, but he looked down and found that she was holding one of the jelly rings from the packet. He sighed in exhaustion and nerves…this was it now or never.

After another ten minutes of the film, Sonia reached into the bag of sweets and gasped as she felt something strange, her dainty fingers trapped the thing as she brought it out into the open. A soft gasp escaped her throat as she looked at the item. A ring, made up of a thin silver band with a small cluster of white diamonds. "S-Souda…San." She looked up to him, with a confused yet shocked expression on her face.

The mechanic looked down to her and took a deep breath, swallowing anxiously. "Sonia…w-we've been together for four years now. You're the most perfect, beautiful and smartest girl I've ever met. A-And I know you're the one for me." The princess' pale green irises glimmered as tears became present in her eyes. "I-I've been wanting to ask you this for such a long time, but I never had the courage to. But now…I finally have the nerve to speak up." The mechanic took Sonia's hand and attempted to kneel in the small space, but gave up and just sat on his seat.

"Sonia Nevermind…the love of my life…Will you make me the happiest man in the world? W-Will you marry me?" His voice shook as he spoke, those fated words emerging from his lips with a slight tremor.

The scene was causing a little disturbance in the theatre, but no one was actually telling them off. In fact many of the people around them were just as anticipated as Souda to hear Sonia's answer.

"S-Souda…~" Her voice cracked slightly as she choked back her tears. But, she couldn't answer with words at that moment, instead she simply latched onto her partner and cried softly into his shoulder. This worried the mechanic, w-would she say no?

"S-Sonia…are you o–"

"Yes…"

"W-What..?"

"Yes… I will marry you..!" Her voice shook too as she cried, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at him. Slight giggles escaped her throat as she tried to stop herself from sobbing.

Again, instead of being told off by those in the theatre, everyone was cheering. Even Jessica and Robert, they had turned around and were smiling to one another that Souda had finally popped that long awaited question. Congratulations and whoops resounded through the room.

Sonia and Souda looked around the room, shocked at the response from the public that they had gotten. That was unexpected.

They looked to one another and smiled, Souda carefully retrieved the ring from Sonia's hand and slipped it onto her finger. She looked down to her hand, her other hand over her mouth to supress further giggles and squeals. But, she squeaked anyway as Souda swept her into his arms and pressed a soft, yet passionate, kiss to her delicate lips. She linked her arms around his neck as they embraced before their lips parted and they gently knocked their foreheads together, both sharing a bright pink blush and a smile.

No one really cared about the movie after that, and when it was over, Souda and Sonia got up and were greeted by some familiar faces at the exit to the theatre. Their old high school friends.

Komaeda, Tsumiki, Nidai, Owari, Hanamura, Koizumi, Hiyoko, Togami, Ibuki, Pekoyama, Kuzuryuu, Nanami, Hinata, even Tanaka, were all there to greet the newly engaged couple. It turned out that one of Komaeda's younger friends, Monaka, was seeing the movie and recognised the two and had messaged him about it.

They all agreed to hang out for a while that night to celebrate after the two younger siblings were dropped back to Souda's home, as much as they whined, wanting to stay.

Sonia and Souda looked to one another and kissed once more. Today had truly been a day of 'sweets.'

THE END

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, I know Monaka and Komaeda do not necessarily get on. But I used her because I was pretty lazy when I wrote the ending of this 😂**

 **This one shot is based on an RP I did a while ago with one of my best friends, I adapted it slightly, but this was the main idea, particularly the proposal. ^^**

 **C'mon, you can't say that isn't cute. Oh, you can? Well then. 😆**

 **Anyway, this was a lot of fun to write. I love this ship so much and so I decided to let it sail~**

 **Thanks for reading~! 😊**


End file.
